mystic_domain_of_kullinziosfandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom of Arkanvail
Of the three kingdoms of man, Arkanvail is the oldest and most established of the era. Being the first kingdom, and one taken over by the pure bloodline belonging to the Avalèn family, Arkanvail is considered the shining example of prosperity and strength amongst the land. Public Agenda: Endure the hardships. Retain a pure bloodline. Be the example of the world. Assets: 'Wealth:' Arkanvail retains an extensive vault of vast riches. Amongst the many kingdoms, it is speculated that Arkanvail, at its pinnacle, could buy the entirety of Kullinzios and build its kingdom upon every piece of well established land. Arkanvail has since lost its vast stores of gold and riches as their kingdom now resides beyond the wall. The practicea established by Arkanvail are extensive dealings involving protecting people with a superior fighting force, while also taxing the lesser folk to make up their difference. 'Cities, Towns, Villages: ' Originally, Arkanvail maintained a shining city, the likes of which had not been seen before. Since the Calamitous, the city has been lost to the green wall of warp energies. Since then, Arkanvail has established a city near the Northern Aqueduct on the Telith's Island named Castle Leone. There are various well-established towns that Arkanvail is known for. Truly a marvel of the modern fantasy era. 'War Vessels:' At its pinnacle, Arkanvail housed nearly 50,000 battle ready troops with varying styles of siege weaponry. Since the Calamitous, most of the forces have become scattered and others are finding a life for themselves. History: Origins place Howard Avalèn as the first king to establish Arkanvail among the lands. His rulership was one seen by some as protective while most saw it as tyranny. He kept strictly to human race being a requirement for being a citizen of Arkanvail. Since many transitions through power, the most recent king, Liam Howard Avalèn has only shifted the stance on citizenship slightly, allowing halflings, gnomes, and certain elven peoples rights after an extensive censorship. What kept Arkanvail as the golden city for so long was its long built history of repression and strict rulership. The day that King Liam Howard Avalèn ‘died’, no one mourned his loss. They mourned the lives that he allowed to suffer under his boot. Most citizens dispersed, but some clung on to what they had. The nobles most importantly continued to fund the city construction and hope to maintain the life they once had…but with the future so uncertain…it is difficult to say if that day may ever come. Faction Standing: 'Human Factions' Arkanvail Sub-Factions ---Castle Leone- Allied Anour Hill - Allied ---Goldstrike Keep - Allied Stormhold - Allied ---Tortuga - Allied Felgarth - Friendly ---Enigma Society - Friendly ---Order of Elvanor - Neutral 'Elven Factions' Elven Covenant - Unfriendly ---Mea Esari - Unfriendly 'Fiendish/Beasts/Other Factions' Vanghoul - Unfriendly ---West Vanghoul Reach - Unfriendly Cold Embrace - Unfriendly Factionless - Neutral ---Mystic Spirit - Neutral ---Kindren Court - Unfriendly Racial Presence: 'Human Races' Sano – High Presence / Friendly Standing 'Elves' Snow Elves – Low Presence / Somewhat Neutral Standing Bone Elves – Low Presence / Aggressive Standing Wood Elves – Low Presence / Somewhat Neutral Standing Dark Elves – Low Presence / Aggressive Standing 'Small Races' Dwarves - Low Presence / Neutral Standing Gnomes – Low Presence / Neutral Standing Halflings – Moderate Presence / Neutral Standing 'Savage Races' Orcs – Low Presence / Aggressive Standing Gith – Low Presence / Aggressive Standing Greenskin Goblins – Low Presence / Aggressive Standing Snow Goblins - Low Presence / Aggressive Standing 'Giants' Mountain Giants - Low Presence / Aggressive Standing Frost Giants - Low Presence / Aggressive Standing Sun Giants - Low Presence / Neutral Standing 'Fiends' Succubus/Incubus – Moderate Presence / Aggressive Standing Devils - Low Presence / Aggressive Standing Imps - Low Presence / Aggressive Standing 'Fey' Fey Beasts – Low Presence / Aggressive Standing Category:Faction Lore Category:Arkanvail